notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
SMH Guide
Sea Monster Hunting one of the bests way to earn Poe. Some of the things you should do before going to a SMH is make sure you have at least 2 hours to spare before entering a ship, Make sure you have the right stats which is typically respected+ but elites smhs are around master+ In Sails,Carp,Rigs, and sometimes Guns. Some of the great things about doing an smh is you can get some really good items including rare trinkets, expensive furniture items and clothes,karkinos, and Fams. So when you apply for an Smh you always want to get your best station because if you do really good in your station the chances of you getting a good item a lot higher. If you are just going on a smh to laze then your going to be defending. People get some good items from defending some times but it can happen. When your defending make teams of 2 and 3 and try not to get knocked out. Some of the cons of going on a smh is if the ship sinks you throw away a couple hours or more for nothing.. that does happen and you can't do much about it if it does. If you want to run a smh then you could make bank. Running a smh is really profitable because if you come back alive to port you get a lot of owners chest which is where most of the good items come from and the ship restocking and stock gets a lot of money. Running a Smh is hard some of the best b navers sink because smh are a lot different then regular b naving. The Spawn is never controlled it could be really random and you could sink all cause of a dumb spawn. When your ready to run a smh you need a chart,ship and stock. You could usually stock 500 rum and 1000cbs minimum and it would last you a long time. also if you run a smh you could get a lot of respected meaning more people would join your flag and crew. running an smh takes a lot of time and preparation because you need a MAA, and a XO and of course you need to know how to b nav. When running an smh remember Triketos are like sloops and Turtles and Gorgs are like War Frigs which take a lot of shots to take down. also you could go into the citadels which is a sf between your whole ship vs the monsters if you win the citadel you get a lot of chest in your ship. Your goal is to sink the most amount of ships because after you sink one ship you go on the spot and start to treasure haul all the goodies. Theres also many other things you should do when u run a smh, one of those things are getting a sloop and going to the smh area and scope out the board to see what the spawns and see what monsters comes up the most ,so when you actually run your smh u know what you are going to face. Overall running an smh is really fun and good because you can make a lot of money, even though you could loose around 350k or more you could still give it a try and see what happens. If you don't have enough to run an smh just hop on one for some experience so you at least know how the environment is. Also if you are going to run an smh always job respected + because your smh run will be a lot better and you know you could count on all your workers.